User talk:MrRaui
Source I do not recall seeing demons with more than six skills in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. Do you have any proof of this? -- 05:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I decided to throw that in there for bosses rather than recruitable demons. MrRaui (talk) 05:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I checked the boss section of that site which had demon stats for the game they only have up to seven. -- 05:29, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Deleting the 8th and 9th skills doesn't seem to make much difference in how it looks. I guess we could keep 7 skills and change it so it's not 3x2. I'll keep toying around with it then. --MrRaui (talk) 05:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::It does make a difference; the leftover skill spaces will show up even if you don't fill them in. -- 05:37, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Well OK. I just made the changes. I was debating having a Personality field in or not. --MrRaui (talk) 05:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Leave it in. Also, including skill cost is a good idea. -- 05:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I got the design for the skill list from the SJ template so I'm not sure how adding "skill" and "cost" would work out except for making the skill list resemble that of the P3/4 and Nocturne templates. I suppose it doesn't matter as long as it looks good and is ready for the info that will come with the 3DS release. --MrRaui (talk) 06:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Wait, defense is now endurance? Is there any evidence of this? -- 21:29, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Rumor for Kaii Is their any video or screen shot of the official English version of Soul Hackers verified the translation? If so we may just move the article Eerie to Rumor. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) There is infact such a screenshot. Go to the official Soul Hackers website and from there go to Features and then Demon and Sword. It's the demon as the very top of the compedium shown there. MrRaui (talk) 15:50, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Category Might want to make sure it says Demon Images at the end of the Soul Hackers categories when adding images.JupiterKnight (talk) 18:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I'll be sure to keep that mind from now on. Thanks MrRaui (talk) 18:47, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Templates Well I was going to say go with roman numerals but it looks like the Navbox for Nocturne uses numbers (SMT3N). Guess it's whichever you prefer. Great Mara (talk) 00:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) SMTSJ Customtable I'm not seeing yellow on my screen. But for some reason the color is showing up in a weird pale green color when viewed outside the editor. O~o; Great Mara (talk) 06:27, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Color Change Yeah, I'm not really sure why the wikia skin didn't update to the latest customtable codes. For that matter, try a Hard Refresh to see if the latest update on the skin worked. BLUER一番 18:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:DDS2 Not a problem, I've been needing to play it anyway. I just wish Abaddon hadn't been such a surprise. My skills has seemed like I was doing just fine up until that point. Great Mara (talk) 03:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Atma Brands I don't have them, I didn't make them, and I don't know where to find them. « Zahlzeit 05:26, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know where to find them either, sadly. And sometimes I forget what links I click when I find things online so I can't really fault Zahl for that myself. As it is I can't remember what website was hosting all of the SMT artwork I found, but I think it was taken down a year ago anyway. Great Mara (talk) 02:50, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:DDS2 Murder Rock Yeah, but by the time you reach the 3rd Layer I don't remember Athena appearing much. And that's the same description for Mamudoon. Murder Rock is basically just a way to spam that skill, like the Al Azif uses Mamudo. Great Mara (talk) 23:21, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Suzaku - Feng Huang - Phoenix As a general practice in this wiki, please check if the demon matches the illustration in the article. The confusion between the 3 birds is an ongoing localization error of Atlus NA. Also please follow the order of the games to place the demon stat template: Megami Tensei 1 and 2 - SMT1 - SMT2 - SMTif - SMT3N - SMT IMAGINE - SMTSJ - SMT4 - Giten MT - Majin Tensei 1 and 2 - Rondo - Devil Summoner - Soul Hackers - Raidou series - Persona series - Devil Children series - Digital Devil Saga 1 and 2 - Devil Survivor series. If you see the demon article doesn't follow this order to line up the templates, please help rearrange them if you're in the mood. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:15, July 31, 2013 (UTC)